Midsummer Souls
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: He was a painter, she commissioned him. It was supposed to be a simple job except Sandy never showed her face, hidden behind the bed's canopy and all he had to go on was her brother and the guy he kept trying to set her up with. Gothic horror AU, 18th century AU.
1. Chapter 1

Clientele

A/N: With school over, I decided to be in a horror/dark romance/18th century mood and where patronage was common and acceptable. Also, this wasn't about ballet until I started watching videos. :')

Shadow looked up at the mansion as the carriage provided for him left. The clouds overhead rumbled with building thunder and rain that would most likely last through his entire stay here. Lady Sandy Cheeks requested him, heard about him from a friend and Shadow was quickly this woman's patron. Even if he had never heard of the Cheeks residence.

He knocked on the door, looking at the servant for a moment before saying, "I'm the painter the lady of the house called."

The woman nodded, waving him inside and up the spiral staircase without a word. She knocked, turning towards Shadow after moving past him. "Her brother will be with you momentarily." She said, heading back downstairs.

Shadow swallowed as the door creaked open, the room inside dim with lit candles and drawn curtains. Randy looked at him, wide smile contrasting with the gloomy room. "Sandy," Randy started, turning towards the bed. "the painter's here."

"It's a pleasure to be of service, Mistress—."

"Sandy is fine," she interrupted, a slender hand sliding out from the dark green canopy. "I hope you traveled here safely."

"Yes," Shadow answered, quickly crossing the room to kiss her hand. "I can get started today if you prefer."

Sandy took her hand back, a quiet rustle stirring from where she lay. "Tomorrow is fine. Someone will show you to your room, it's connected to this one. Dinner will be served soon." She said, voice taking on an edge.

"Yes, Mi—Sandy. Thank you for this opportunity." Shadow said as Randy led him out of the room. It was only until Shadow was back in the hallway that he realized an old cane rested beside Sandy's bed.

"I'm sorry my sister was so curt she's still dealing with…her incident," Randy said, unlocking the room Shadow was staying in for the remainder of his stay. "Make yourself at home," with that Randy left, leaving Shadow to unpack and set up his easel and supplies.

He wasn't sure how a portrait of this woman would work if she was hidden behind a canopy. Whatever she had suffered must have been serious.

Tomorrow. He would have time to ask tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Drapery

A/N: I'm not doing so hot emotionally and my pup's being a strange, but comforting void.

Shadow awoke early the next day, rain pattering quietly against the window as he bathed and dressed for the day. He knocked on Sandy's door, finding the same woman from yesterday carry a tray out of the room.

"You're early," Sandy said, hand coming out of the canopy to beckon him closer. "I wasn't expecting you 'til the afternoon."

"I wanted to get an early start," Shadow replied, going over to his easel and setting up the canvas. "I'm sure you'd want me out of hair as soon as possible as well."

"Oh, no. It's jus'. . .I haven't had visitors since my accident. Lord knows Randy would worry himself sick if I said I wanted to go outside." She said, a dry laugh filling the room. "He's been taking care of me ever since, but sometimes I wish he'd remember I'm still his sister n not some helpless maiden. Drives me mad when he checks in every hour."

"Well, I'm here. That should placate him, right?" Shadow joked, going over to the curtains. "Do you mind if I open the curtains. These candles aren't enough light."

"It's been raining since last night, but go ahead."

Shadow wrinkled his nose as flurries of dust floated up once he drew the curtains back. How long had she been confined to this one room with the curtains drawn? Shadow turned, walking over to his easel again. "If I may," he started, swallowing. "how long has it been since your incident?"

He waited, his heart pounding in his chest as a small series of rustling sounded behind the canopy and the bed creaked. He looked up as the canopy was pushed back and he was face to face with Sandy. One of her legs—her only working leg, he realized—hung off the bed as she smiled at him.

"Just about three years," she finally answered, green eyes downcast before meeting Shadow's gaze. "I figured you couldn't do your job with me hidin' n all so. . ." she trailed off, asking, "Is something wrong?"

Shadow looked at her face, forcing himself not to stare at her missing leg. The knee had a long healed scar and—no, it was rude enough he had even asked her and he wasn't about to start staring at his client.

"No," he breathed out. "I just, what happened?"

Sandy shifted back into bed, grabbing the book on her nightstand. "I, um,"

"I'm sorry," Shadow interrupted. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He grabbed his pencil and the chair by the window. "I'll get started, you can read if you like."

Sandy was quiet for a moment before humming in response. Shadow began to sketch as she read, scratchings of his pencil and turnings of pages in her book seeming loud.

"What got you into painting?" Sandy suddenly asked, looking over her book at him.

He wished she had stayed like that, it was coy yet somehow bold. "My stepmother, she encouraged me in it while my stepfather was away at sea," Shadow answered. He might as well keep the conversation going since they couldn't sit in silence forever. "What book are you reading?"

"_The Mysteries of Udolpho, _it's by Ann Radcliffe. I never thought I would get around to reading this." Sandy grew quiet for a moment as Shadow tried to remember the way she looked only a few moments ago.

Their eyes met as he glanced at her to make sure his light source was correct. Shadow swallowed, a blush working its way onto his face. The sketch turned out better than he expected. It was when she had looked him over her book for the first time, her evening gown and face shadowed by the sunlight.

It was domestic yet somehow ethereal. Maybe it was the way her eyes shined or how the brown of her fur seemed golden at that moment despite the rain.

"I'll come back in the afternoon to start painting," Shadow said, quickly standing up and putting the chair back.

"Alright," Sandy said, glancing from her book. "You can leave the curtains that way, a bit of sunlight never hurt anyone."

Shadow nodded, moving his easel and canvas out of the way. He headed downstairs, pausing as Randy walking towards him with another man.

"Ah, I hope my sister wasn't too much trouble," Randy said, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Valen, this is the painter I was talking about. He'll be here a few weeks to do Sandy's portrait."

Valen looked at Shadow, quiet as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you immortalize my betrothed so that Randy doesn't feel too lonely when she leaves." Valen said with a grin on his face.

"I'll do my best," Shadow mumbled, moving past them to enter the dining room. He quietly thanked the servant that sat his breakfast in front of him, trying not to dwell on the fact that Sandy was betrothed. It would have been nice to know earlier or else he would have changed his sketch.


	3. Chapter 3

Allegro

A/N: And now we jump into the real reason I wanted to write this in the first place. Ballet dancers are stronger than anyone and I just feel like there should be more horror with the sport considering how hard dancers push themselves, but also they should be properly helped and taken care of. So with that, we settle into a perspective change. Ah haha, I'm splitting this chapter into two parts.

Sandy sighed as she put her book in her lap, her leg wouldn't stop aching the more it rained and it seemed like it wouldn't let up anytime soon. Luckily the doctor was supposed to be visiting today. If the rain would let her that is. After all, Dr. Morden _was _helping her improve her wooden leg with what she and the servants gathered around the house.

For now, she just had to make sure Randy wouldn't notice them gone, even if they were in the attic. Old candelabras, fire pokers, anything to reinforce and support her weight and wooden leg. As well as to make it less stiff, maybe she could even add ankle joints and not be stuck in this house anymore.

The door opened, revealing Shadow already dressed and seemingly nervous. Sandy smiled at him, saying, "Good morning, Shadow. I hope you slept well."

"You as well," he mumbled, going over to his easel. "Um, I know you only commissioned me for one portrait, but. . ."

"Is something wrong with the one you've started?" she asked once he trailed off, sitting up against her pillows.

"No, no, it's fine, it's just I had no idea you were. . ." he paused, swallowing thickly. "spoken for. It just seems inappropriate for me to paint you in this setting if you'll be gone."

Oh. _Oh, _well, it wasn't like Sandy wasn't head over heels for Valen; it was just. . .he rarely came by and when he did, they never had much to speak about. It was the usual pleasantries and dull 'how are you' conversations. "Is Valen here?" she asked, closing her book and putting it aside.

"Yes," Shadow answered, sitting in front of his easel. "I've already gotten the sketch, so if you wish to, you can go see him. Last I checked he was with your brother."

"Thank you," she mumbled, fixing her wooden leg to her knee and grabbing her cane. "I'll be back soon."

Sandy huffed, looking at the descending, spiraling staircase. There was nothing to be nervous about, it was just the same stairs she had ran up and down as a child. Nothing had changed. . .

"Lady Sandy," Isabella said, nearly startling her. "what are you doing out of bed? And still in your nightgown no less?"

Sandy swallowed, grabbing onto Isabella's arm. "I was just gonna speak with Valen, that's all."

Isabella frowned, round cheeks taking on a pale color. "He's still speaking with your brother. It'd be wise not to bother them, you know how men are about dowries and such." She replied, starting to lead Sandy back to her room.

"Well, maybe they've finished by now. Besides, Valen and I will spend the rest of our days with each other." No matter how much the thought alone frightened her. She was twenty-three and wasn't ready to be further confined to a house. She headed downstairs, ignoring Isabella as she tried to lead Sandy back upstairs.

"Valen," she started, pausing at what she saw. Two of her brother's fingers were bloody, on the floor, along with her father's old sword and Randy kneeling. Sandy lurched forward, frantically tearing at her nightgown to staunch the bleeding. She wasn't aware she was yelling at Valen until he just smiled.

"So, Randy," he started, stepping around her as if she had never entered the room. "I guess I'll be in charge while you heal up." He said.

Randy wheezed, eyes shiny with unshed tears as he looked at his twin sister. "If—If I had known, Sandy, I'm so sorry. I should've let you make a decision first."

Sandy was still as Valen took her hand in his, unceremoniously shoving a silver band on her finger as he pulled her up and out of the study. The realization of what had transpired didn't hit her until then, a scream tearing it's way from her throat as she tried to get back to her brother, to help him or at least make the doctor arrive quicker.

Two days. She had been married in the span of two days.


	4. Chapter 3 second part

Crescendo

A/N: Yeah, I had to split chapter 3 into two parts because my brain kicked the plot into high gear. But! We do get some sweet moments between Shadow and Sandy this chapter so it's worth it. Yes, I know this is dumb and self-indulgent; writing's the only thing I'm good at.

Shadow took in a shaky breath as he heard the commotion from downstairs. It wasn't his business. He was just a painter. For as long as Sandy commissioned him, he just might make it his business. He was quiet when Sandy returned, walking stiffly past him. He watched her sit on the bed, touching her left hand.

"I," Sandy started, biting her lip. "Valen wants you to leave as soon as you're done with this." She said. "There's a secret passageway here in the garden next to the roses."

"I understand," Shadow replied, filling in the green of her eyes. As soon as he was done, he'd have to make it seem like he left for good.

Weeks passed in what seemed like a few days to Shadow as he signed his name on the portrait. He had rarely seen Sandy aside from at dinner, even less so did he see her not attached to Valen.

Shadow leaned back in his chair, looking at the now framed portrait. He had managed to finish them both and left the first unframed. The second was more traditional, Sandy looking as demure as a plucked flower. Her painted eyes and expression hinting at the sudden turn of events in her life, trapped and lifeless.

Shadow looked down as something hit his foot and he watched Valen walk into the room.

"It's your payment," Valen said, walking towards Shadow. "Granted, it's not as good as the real thing."

Shadow was quiet as he stood, walking past Valen with the unframed portrait and into Sandy's room. She sat up straighter when he entered, book nearly falling into her lap.

"I didn't know you were still here," she said, smoothing out the cover on her leg. She noticed the unframed canvas in his hands and frown. "You're leaving."

"Yes," he answered, setting the portrait underneath the bed and pulling out an enveloped letter. "I'll write to you once I get there and talk to Randy before I go."

"Where are you going?"

Shadow shrugged, trying to remember the letters he received while being here. "Italy. A good friend of mine, Claudia, wanted me to visit. Let me take on an apprentice, that sort of stuff." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But I'll write you, I promise."

He watched her nod, picking up her book again to start reading until he tilted her face up by the chin.

Her breath was warm against his fingertips. What in the world was he doing? "Will you be my muse?" he asked, body suddenly warmed. This wasn't like him. Shadow had never _needed _a muse before, but he wanted to keep her in his thoughts. As if that alone could keep her safe.

"Of course," Sandy said, swallowing as he pulled his hand away. "In return, you'll visit when you get back, won't you?"

Shadow nodded, almost not wanting to leave. It was strange, but it wasn't the first time he fell in love with a client. But he was younger then and barely out of his apprenticeship and Rouge was well, a princess. He looked at Sandy once more. "Will the doctor be here when I go?" he asked.

"I hope so, the rain makes me ache something terrible."

He fiddled with the bag of coins Valen tossed at him. Before he left completely, he needed to speak with Randy.


	5. Chapter 4

Pas de Deux

A/N: Took a small break cause I'm working on publishing my second book and my pup had to visit the groomer's, also fair warning since the rating may go up there will be some nsfw scenes mostly dealing with violence, mental anguish, and sex. So, if you would not like to view this content, I have more appropriate works and I still have writing commissions open.

Sandy gripped the cover between her hands. It had been a few days since Shadow had left for Italy and already she had missed his presence. The manor seemed so much more gloomier without him.

"Isabella," she said as the woman walked into the room. "I think I'd like to go the garden." She continued, grabbing her wooden leg. "Where's Randy and Valen?"

Isabella frowned for a moment, glancing out the window as rain beat against it. "They. . .well, Mistress, this isn't my place to say, but Valen is thinking about moving you to his home." Isabella said, picking up the basket of clothes near the door.

"He. . .he can't. I'm not going anywhere, this is _my _home." She promised Shadow they'd meet when he got back. Sandy clenched her hand into a fist, slowly making her way downstairs and grabbing Randy as he passed by her. "Where is he?"

Randy swallowed, meeting his sister's steely gaze. "He just left, went to the tavern no doubt to get drunk with his friends." He answered. "I. . .wish there was something I could do to help."

"You could've consulted me," Sandy shot back, moving past him towards the door.

"It was either him or have you be committed to an asylum," Randy said, turning to face her. "I don't want you in a place like that _or _with him, but it was the only way. He, Valen was going to help you or at least I thought he would because I know how much you miss the stage and—."

"That's enough," Sandy cut him off, grabbing her shawl and the door handle. She wouldn't be reminded of the past. She was not about to let some man she was forced to marry keep her locked up in another house even if her knee ached unbearably and the rain soaked her. She'd rather stay where she was raised than be alone with Valen in his domain.


	6. Chapter 5

Arabesque

A/N: With Christmas today, I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying this work as I'll be taking a little break to focus on publishing my second book and spending time with family. Happy holidays!

Sandy pulled her shawl tighter around her, wishing the rain would at least let up some so there wouldn't be thick fog in front of her with each step she took. The sign of Spirits and Demons Pub creaked in the wind as she glanced at her wooden leg. Hopefully, she could make it back to the manor without it getting weighed down by the water.

She entered the tavern, swallowing as a hush fell over the lower floor of the pub. She hadn't stepped in here since her accident and she wasn't sure if she could look these people in the face after being gone for so long.

A hoot rose from the back as the barkeep, Rodney grinned, saying, "Well, look what the cat dragged in. How's our favorite shut-in?"

"Aye, how's that leg of yours?" one man asked, reaching out to touch her wooden leg before someone else stopped him.

Sandy let out a shaky breath. "It's fine, I'm jus' lookin' for Valen." She said, walking towards Rodney.

"He's upstairs with some other louts," he answered. "You should visit more often, we miss you around here. Have a pint when you're done with him."

Sandy shook her head, offering an apologetic smile. "Can't even if I wanted to, you know how Randy is." She replied, heading upstairs and fighting back a pained groan. She huffed, looking into the upper hall and spotting Valen at the far end table surrounded by his friends. She made her way towards him, quickly exchanging pleasantries with other patrons of the tavern.

One of his friends looked at her, sliding out of his seat and stumbling by her. Valen turned, a grin on his face as pulled her close. "I never thought I'd see the day, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Sandy said, meeting his watered, glazed grey eyes.

Sandy sat in bed, candle still lit and slowly waxing. Not only had Valen had the nerve to pick her up, he made it worse by drawing attention to them. Yelling about how _he _was troubled about her injury while dragging her back to the manor.

The door creaked open as Sandy picked up her book. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Valen, you should rest." She said, not looking up.

The floorboards groaned as he walked further into the room, snuffing the candle out and sitting beside Sandy.

She suddenly felt his hands pushing her down, the weight of his body against hers stifling and burning. His breath was close, lips against her cheek as he mumbled, "You don't have a choice about moving in with me, understand? I'll have your things packed by the end of the week."

Sandy took in gasps of air as he rolled over to the empty side of the bed. She needed to contact her doctor and Shadow immediately.


	7. Chapter 6

Varnish

A/N: Before I go on a small og writing fest, here's an update for Midsummer and I'll see if I can post a mystery on my writing Tumblr.

Sandy looked up as the door to her room opened, she drew the curtain closed as Randy walked in. It was early in the morning and Valen had left earlier, but she knew that if her brother saw how the usually empty side of her bed was currently a mess, he'd assume the worst. She was surprised Valen hadn't really done anything to her.

"Sandy," Randy started, pulling the curtain back. "The maids are loading your things into the carriage."

She sighed, messing with the ring Valen shoved on her finger. She wanted to take it off and throw it somewhere. In the ocean, somewhere where he'd never find it.

"I wish I could make this right," Randy continued, taking her hand in his and squeezing. "If I could go back and change things, I would trust me."

Sandy looked at her brother, noticing the way his shoulders slumped forward and how it seemed like if he moved wrong, his clothes would slip right off to reveal nothing but skin and bones.

"It's alright," Sandy replied, moving to reach for her wooden leg and get up. She should at least send Shadow a letter explaining this ordeal. Even if she wouldn't be here by the time he got back.

Shadow huffed, thanking the young man that put the letter from Sandy on his desk before leaving. He walked towards it, sitting down in the chair with a sigh. He opened the letter, smiling as Sandy's perfume wafted from it and her familiar script spanned on for pages. At least she was doing well while he was gone.

His smile faded a bit as he read towards the end, Sandy saying how Valen planned to move her to his estate since they were somewhat married now. She suspected when she got there, they'd be wed immediately with a priest paid handsomely for something on such short notice. Shadow leaned forward in his chair, calling for the young man from earlier.

The young mouse scurried in, quickly bowing. "Yes, sir Shadow?"

Shadow swallowed, stuffing the letter back in its envelope. "When's the next boat back to Talfryn?" he asked, standing up to gather his things.

"It leaves today at sunset." The mouse informed, moving out of the way as Shadow headed towards the door.

He had to catch that boat before it left, apprenticeship be damned. As he boarded, he looked out at the vast sea before him, hoping that Sandy at least saw the painting before she was gone for good.


End file.
